The present invention relates to a drip irrigation emitter, and also to a flow control unit included in such an emitter.
The invention is particularly applicable to the tube-type drip irrigation emitter, including a tube for conducting water therethrough and formed with a plurality of discharge openings spaced along the length of the tube, and a plurality of flow control units bonded to the inner face of the tube at spaced intervals along the length of the tube. Such flow control units are applied to the tube at the time the tube is extruded and while the tube is still soft, so that the flow control unit is firmly bonded to the inner face of the tube.